The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An internal combustion engine draws air into an intake manifold through an induction system that may be regulated by a throttle. The air in the intake manifold is distributed to a plurality of cylinders and combined with fuel to create an air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is compressed and combusted within the cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. The drive torque is transferred to a driveline of a vehicle via a transmission. Exhaust gas resulting from combustion is expelled from the cylinders into an exhaust manifold. An exhaust treatment system treats the exhaust gas to reduce emissions. For example, the exhaust treatment system may include a three-way catalyst, e.g., a catalytic converter, which is capable of treating the exhaust gas to reduce each of carbon monoxide, nitrogen oxides, and volatile organic compounds.